Life of All Series Book 1: Winx Wed
by Gabriella-Angel
Summary: Flora and Helia are getting married! They're both happily in love. But Flora's father has other plans...no flames, please. Last Chapter Update: Nov. 10th, 2006, 11:34 PM... sorry, just moved from Hawaii to Texas, not much computer time. :
1. Chapter 1

**HI peoples!  
This is my first story on do not use swear words or any shape of harrasment in reviews, or I will have to delete it. I do not want to, but I will if provoked. I would appriciate it if no one flamed. I actually hate ti when people flame, if they don't like the story they should just leave the thread.**

**Flora and Helia are getting married first. You'll see whom comes next. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own the Winx Club charecters. I do have my own charecters in this story but they do not come into the picture quite yet.

* * *

**

**And thus the story begins.**

"Helia, where should we go, to get married?" Flora asked.

"Anywhere you want, I guess." He answered with a smile.

"I want to go to Marigold." Flora said.

"Then Marigold it is."

"Can we go to tell my parents now?" Flora asked.

"Sure, love," Helia answered. The two got on Helia's Leva Bike (which, by the way, Flora was not a big fan of, but knew it was safe).

Marigold

"Mother, Father, me and-" Flora was saying.

"Flora! Sweetie!" Floras' mom came in.

"Hi, Mother. This is Helia." lora said smiling at Helia.

"Hello, Ma'am." Helia said.

"Hello, dear. I hope you make my Flora happy?" Flora's mother siad.

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered.

"Good. Flora, I'm sorry, your father isen't here, but he will be later tonight. Would you like to stay the night?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Flora said eagerly. "Helia, would you like to stay as well?" She asked him.

"Sure, I'd love to." He answered.

"Good. Now, I need to leave now, but Serge will take you to your rooms." Floras mother left, and Serge, Floras' mothers' servent, toke them to their rooms.

"Why are you so up-tight by Mother?" Flora asked.

"I'm not." He answered.

"Yes you are, Helia, we've known eachother long enough to know." Flora insisted.

"Okay, I am..." Helia admited with a smile.

"Why?" Flora asked. Helia grinned.

"I don't know. I guess she makes me nervous, that's all."

"Well, you've nothing to worry about. She'll perfectly fine with us getting married, I'm sure." Flora said with a confident voice and smile.

"Here we are." Serge said.

"Thank you, Serge, be sure to tell Mother thank you as well." Flora smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am." Serge said as he left the for the Parlor. Flora and Helia continued their talk.

"Are you sure?" Helia asked.

"Possitive," Flora answered. Flora went into the room on the right, Helia into the one on the left.

"'Night, love." Helia said.

"Goodnight, sweet." Flora answered.

However, the next day when Flora announced she was marrying Helia, her mother had no problem. She was happy...

"NO." Flora's father said.

"Father, please!" Flora begged.

"No, and that is finnal. You are not going to marry that... that..."

"Now, dear," Flora's mother said.

"Do not 'Now, dear,' me! I will not let my daughter marry that-"

"Father, please! Do not call him what I know you will call him. He's nce, sweet, loving and I am marrying him, wether you like it or not! I'm 20, Father, I do not any longer have to ask your permission. All I ask is your  
blessing." Flora said sweetly, trying not to cry.This decesion was held in her parents' room, and Helia was not there.

"Well, you shall not have it! I told you, Maryanne, to arrange her a marrage with that nice Sky boy..."

"Mother! Stop him! I do not want to marry Sky, and I highly, HIGHLY doubt he want to marry me!" Flora exclaimed.

"Dear, you know Prince Sy?"

"Yes, mother, I do, and one of my best friends love him, I could not marry him if I wanted to!"

"Well, what about his friend, Brandon?"

"NO! Stella loves him."

"How do you know them?" Her father demanded.

"Alfea. They went to Red Fountain." Flora answered.

"Well," her father considered. "What about that nice boy-"

"NO! I want to Marry Helia, and ONLY Helia!" Flora snapped.

"Well, then, you do NOT under any conditions, nor will you ever have mine or your mothers blessing!" Her father answered sharply.

"Now, dear, Flora has my blessing," Floras' mother siad.

"Thank you, Mother." Flora said thankfully.

"Now, Maryanne, do you see what happens when we do not-"

"FATHER! I would have broken the arrangment anyways!" Flora said, storming out of the room in anger and in tears.

"How di-" Helia bagane, but stopped his self. "Not so well, huh?" He asked, hugging her.

"No," Flora said tearfully. "But I do not care." 

But of course she did.


	2. Chapter 2

"I never knew Flora to snap like that." Flora's father said.

"Maybe because you have always let her do as she pleased, and now when she wants to marry a nice boy, you won't let her." Flora's mother snapped at him.

"Mary-Anne, I can't let her marry that-"

"Adom! Think about what you are saying! She is in LOVE, dear, like we were when we were there age!" Flora's mother pointed out. "Besides, my father HATED you, and still does, yet I went off and married you!" Floras' mother said.

"That was different. Your father was out to get me." Adom said inocently.

"Just like you would be Helia, if you were let be! Now, you go out there to Flora and Helia, and tell them they have your blessing. NOW!"Mary-Anne snapped back at him.

Mean while, Flora was in Helias' arms.

"I never heard you yell before." He said.

"I don't belive I ever have. But I love you, and wether or not I have my fathers blessing, I'm marrying you, sweetie." Flora said, crying still.

"Don't cry, love. I'm sure he'll come around." Helia said, caressing her.

"Thank you, but I don't belive he will; he never does. Not that he always says no to me, he almost always says yes, and I know he loves me (though not as much as you, sweet), but when he says no, it's a no. Unless Mother can talk him into it, but she hardly ever does. Oh, sweet, I don't know if I can live knowing I do not have Fathers blessing. Oh, what do I do?" Flora asked, now crying what seemed buckets at the time.

"Just sleep on it, love, and decide tomarow. You'll make yourself sick, crying so much," he said.

"Helia, you always know what to do. I love you." She kissed him softly on his lips and slipped into her bed to take a nap, while Helia closed the blinds so that she dosen't have the sun in her eyes while she tryed to nap.

It was this time that Floras' father came out of the room, and saw Helia exit Floras.

"You! Boy! Where is my daughter?" He asked.

Helia stopped walking. "Taking a nap, sir. She is tired."

"Well, when she wakes up, be sure to tell her to come to me."

"Yes, sir. But if I may say-"

"NO! You have no permission of mine to direct me, when I am old enough to be your father."

"I don't need it, sir. YOU are NOT my father, and no matter how soon I marry your daughter I'll never think of you as one. You are Floras, not mine. And, if I may slightly add, if you ever want your daughter to speak to you with respect and love again, I suggest you bring you A-Game and at least put on a show to give her your blessing to marry me, or anyone else if she choices." Helia told him. "You're breaking your daughters' heart. Heal it while she give you the chance." And with that, he left, leaving the king to think.

"He may have a point..." Adem thought. If his daughter never spoke another word to him he'd just die.


	3. A Blessing Given

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Winx Club, only my own charries whom of which will come in later.

---------------------

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Winx Club, only my own charries whom of which will come in later. HAH, LATER!!! MUAHWHAHAHA!!!

Flora woke up to finding that she was crying and her pillow somewhat wet.

_Strange,_ Flora thought. Then she remembered the dream.

"Of course," Flora said. Whenever she cried or something like that in a dream, she did in real life. She wiped her eyes with her hands and moved the curtains out of her way. She saw the garden right outside.

_So beautiful,_ she thought.

Her vanity desk and looked in the mirror. She still had streaks of tears on her face.

She wiped her face with a towel, and when that didn't work, she went to her restroom to wash her face.

"Good as new," she said softly. She went to find Helia. She found him in his room next to hers.

"Helia," she said going in.

"Hello, Flora. Did you sleep well?" Helia asked.

"Yes, thank you. Do you know where Father is?"  
"Yes, I believe he is in the parlor. He said he wanted to speak with you."

Flora smiled sweetly. "Thank you." With that, Flora walked down to the parlor.

"Father?"  
"Yes, Flora?"  
"You wanted me?" Flora wondered what her father could want.  
"Oh, yes, of course. Did you have a nice nap?"  
"Yes..." Flora said with caution.  
"Are you quite all right? Was it that boy?"  
"No!" Flora snapped. "No," she said calmer. "Just a dream. Now what was it you wanted?"  
"Oh, yes. What was it? Ah, yes. I decided that boy wasn't TO bad, so, you have my blessing, dear."  
Flora smiled more then ever.  
"Oh, really, Father? Really?" She asked happily.  
"Yes, really, love." Her father answered.  
"Thank you, Father, you will not regret it!" Flora said as she hugged him.  
"Now, dear, go and fetch him and we three will have a talk."  
"Yes, sir!" Flora said as she left the room to go find Helia. However, she did not find him. Instead, as she ran out the room, she ran into a man who did remind her of someone, but whom?


	4. Round 'n Round

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Winx Club, only my own charries whom of which will come in later.

------------

Stella, Stella, Stella," Musa said, shaking her head, back at Alfea. "We have known each other for 3 years," Musa said, pulling down a large paper in fount of her poster which looked like it came out of a secret compartment.  
"That is right," Stella nodded.  
"There's the homecoming dance; our first dance we went to when you met Brandon. I just shook my head and flipped you off. 'Member?"  
"Yes."  
"There's the spring dance of our first year; I ignored you. There's the fall dance..." And Musa went on, naming dance after dance, where no matter WHAT happened, Musa ignored Stella's' fashion since.  
"And now," Musa concluded, "you are asking me to help you with what you are to wear at Flora and Helia's wedding. WHAT in all the realms makes you even THINK I will put in my two-since?"  
"The fact that Flora will want me looking my best, DUH!" Stella said.  
"Bloom, will you PLEASE talk some sense into your friend?  
Musa asked.  
"Stel, Musa is NOT going to help you with what to wear, and anyways, I bet Flora is going to pick an outfit for you to wear. OK?" Bloom said, making peace BEFORE there's war. _Round 'n round, where it stops, nobody knows…_ Bloom thought to herself.  
"WHAT?" Stella exclaimed. "What if it is HORRIBLE? Don't you watch TV??"  
"OK, something is wrong with you, Stel," Musa said. "You trust ME but you don't trust FLORA? Besides, it IS her wedding."  
"I agree with Musa," Said Tecna, "you should wear what Flora wishes you to."  
"But-" Stella was protesting, but stopped when she saw Bloom nodding.  
"Fine. But I'm wearing MY choice of shoes!" Stella said.


	5. Dr Spring

"Oh, I am SO sorry, sir, I should have been looking at where I was going. I am terribly sorry," Flora said, feeling horrible. She looked up at him.  
_He DOES look so familiar,_ she thought.  
"That is all right. Nobody got hurt. I say, Ma'am, do you know where Christian, the High King is? And whom are you, my dear lady?" The man said, apparently not minding at all what happened.  
"I am Princess Florina-Lyenn of Marigold, sir, and my father is busy right now, sir," Flora said.  
"Well, Miss Florina-Lyenn, do you mind telling me of the meeting?" He smiled.  
"It is with... a good friend of mine." Flora said sweetly, though TERRIBLY annoyed by being called Florina-Lyenn.  
"A friend? What is your friends' name?"  
"Helia Cole, sir," Flora answered.  
"Helia Cole? Ah, that boy that shares a room with my son. Of course."  
_Riven! That's it! He looks like Riven! He must be Riven's' father. But why would HE be here?_ Flora wondered.  
"Miss Florina-Lyenn, are you all right?" He asked.  
"Yes, sir," she answered. No wonder she didn't think of Riven right away! His father has manors towards her!  
"Good. Now, I am Dr. Jean Corral Spring of Lyennal, but you may call me Dr. Spring." Dr. Spring said.  
"Good evening, Dr. Spring. Shall I take you to my father?" Flora asked sweetly. His last name was spring--how bad could he be? But then again, so is Riven's' apparently...  
"Yes, he and I have many things to talk about."  
"Then come this way, please, Dr. Spring."

Flora walked into the parlor.  
"Father, Dr. Spring is here to see you," she said with a curtsy.  
"Thank you, dear, send him in." Said Floras' father.  
"Dr. Spring, Father will see you now." Flora led him into the room and left to "go find Helia." But she didn't. She tried to hear what they were talking about. She pressed her ear to the door.  
"No use. Sound proof." Said a voice.  
"Hello, Riven. I didn't expect to see you here, too." Said Flora as she turned around.  
"Neither did I." River said in an annoyed voice.  
"How are the girls?" Flora asked.  
"Why should I know?" Riven asked.  
"How is _Musa_?" Flora asked, knowing he should know that.  
"She's… fine." Answered Riven.  
_Then so are the other girls, I'm sure,_ Flora thought.  
"Well, I'm going to find Helia. Do you want to go with? No doubt he's talking with Sky, Brandon and Timmy."  
Riven shrugged. "Lead the way." So Flora did. They found Helia in his room, of course.  
"Hey, Riven," Helia greeted him. "Hey, sweetie," He said, kissing Flora.  
"Hello, dear." She said.  
'Can I talk to you alone?" he asked.  
"Sure. Riven, we'll be right back." Flora said, leading Helia to her room.  
"What's wrong?" Flora asked.  
"Well..." Helia said.  
**_  
HAHA! CLIFFIE! MAWAHAWA!!!_**


	6. Authors Notes No chapter, sorry

Hey, sorry I haven't written, internet is down. :,-( I'm at the library so have to do this quick and (most likely) I'll forget to log out before leaving. Anyways, I'll write more when I can. Thanks!

Gabby


End file.
